


Driving Mister Silverhand

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Johnny didn't know what to make of the Merc he woke up inside of, but one thing was for sure: he hated their driving.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Driving Mister Silverhand

The first time V got into a car since Johnny woke up in their head, had been a disaster. An AI taxi service trashed their car, and V didn't have any other wheels to their name, which was annoying. So V had to take the NCart. Waiting for a tram was the definition of banal and a waste of their dwindling time. They didn't have all day. Even worse was when the system was down, then they had to hoof it.

At least on foot he got to see the city. Got to experience the unchanged smells and the changing sights. Restaurants that still existed, renamed clubs, and new buildings, and exactly all the same kind of gonks filling the streets. Still - it took too long to get anywhere they needed. Despite him tempting V into just stealing a car - any car really - they refused. Said they weren't about to unless absolutely necessary.

What kind of gonk had he landed himself inside of, anyway?

V's car repair couldn't come any sooner. But when V's car finally showed up in the garage - in a near brand new condition, it was so long to taking long walks in the city to their destination and fuck off NCart system.

At least until he saw them drive.

Johnny's eye twitched as they breaked too early, slowing to a crawl. The light had _just_ turned yellow. "Really, V?" Johnny glowered at them from the passenger seat.

"What?" V squinted.

"What kinda Merc _breaks_ for yellow?"

"The kind who likes not having to pay off traffic violations." V scoffed.

"Traffic-" Johnny muttered, in horror. "You're worried about getting a ticket?"

"NCPD installed cameras at every major intersection, cept Pacifica of course. So fuck yeah I'm worried about getting a ticket. Those fines rack up fucking quick, how else ya think NCPD remains so well tooled. Besides, it's not _your_ name on this baby's registration." V sniffed.

"Are you kidding me, V?" Johnny rolled his eyes, groaning as V gave him a deadpanned look and hit the gas pedal, easing into traffic at what he thought was a snail's pace.

"Got a problem, tapeworm? ya know what, no - don't wanna hear it. So quit your bitching and just relax." V turned their gaze back to the road, concentrating on getting from Point A to Point B.

He almost...almost wanted them to use the NCart system again. But at least their own set of wheels meant not relying on anyone.

Still, this was going to be a long drive. Johnny rubbed his face, sinking into the seat. At least the leather seats were nice.


End file.
